


Mabel, Mabel

by FullmetalReborn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Human Bill and Will Cipher, Maybe Will and Mabel but probably nothing mentioned in the chapters, My take on Reverse falls, No relationships established and mostly platonic family stuff, bad ass Mabel and Dipper, but i do think there is a posibility of Reverse Dipper and Pacifica, so it will be a little different from what the fandom had decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalReborn/pseuds/FullmetalReborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wouldn't question her. He knew better than to do that. He had seen them grow distant with each other and waited for the fallout. He didn't expect the fallout to contain alternate versions of his twins and an Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Another test run. I have the entire story mapped out but I'm not sure if people would like the way i describe Will, therefore i wanted to write and see if it was liked. It will explain what happened in the Reverse Falls universe. It's an amazing AU and I don't know where it came from and where the credit lies, sorry. Everything is what i interpreted to help the plot, so i hope it isn't too, strange, i guess? Please leave me your thoughts if you want me to continue. Otherwise, i would probably leave it.

He noticed it when he couldn’t get into Mabel’s mindscape.

  
He liked to watch their dreams. He felt better when he would snatch the evil nightmares and have them sleep peacefully for the night. They never acknowledged it and he was glad for it. They would never thank him anyways.

He had been met with a barrier when he attempted to get into her mindscape. It was strange. He had always been able to slink his way inside. He liked her mindscape; it was dark and cold. It reminded him of something positively evil. But it was also proper, held together with dark blues and a dark sky of stars.

He scratched his head for a bit before continuing onto her twin brother’s mindscape. Dipper had a bit more color and it was an exact model of Gravity Falls, down to every single building. Only the tent of telepathy was large, beautiful and not exactly a tent. Dipper had more awareness when it came to his dreams and the dream demon had to be careful. He always tread carefully when it came to the twins.

He didn’t mention it to Mabel, even when he felt the light tightening in his chest when she was gone. He would not mention it. He was all knowing and exercised his powers carefully. He may cry but he wasn’t stupid. He may have been bound to the town and more specifically to the twins but he was not stupid. He was sensitive.

He cared for the twins. He made sure they had what they needed and the thought of them being harmed made him livid. He had a home with them. He knew they had terrible plans at one point and were very dangerous to humans but it was fine. Ambitious children were quite beautiful in his eyes. But he would not mess with Mabel if it was her decision. It wasn’t in their contract but he saw things humans couldn’t. They made the contract themselves and sealed off all possible loopholes. He had cried at messing up but it was fine. He liked the troublesome twins.

He liked the way Mabel staked her claim on him and the soft girl he knew was hidden under the cold hard stares. She couldn’t express her emotions right and heck, he knew she was just as shy. He knew she went to Greasy’s Diner in order to see Gideon who was a waiter there. He knew the way she would attempt to bring herself to talk to him and not scare him away.

But Mabel was scary. She was terrifying because she glared and her smiles looked like she was plotting your demise.

He liked the way Dipper had included him in shows, dressed him and made him proper. He enjoyed the way Dipper would do something nice and refuse he had done it. He liked how Dipper acted in front of the crowds, smiling while wanting nothing more than to destroy them all. He liked when Dipper would engage in a conversation with him and they would talk of the many things the dream demon knew. He knew how Dipper tried to hide to his sister how much he loved the paranormal in hopes to fit into the cold heartless image.

But Dipper was a researcher and a scientist. He cared more than the image and façade he had placed into people’s hearts.

He was with Dipper, in the mortal body he detested. It didn’t grow like Dipper’s did but its functions always brought tears to his eyes. Dipper was leaned over a group of Gnomes in order to haggle more information out of them. He gave the Gnome’s a hard stare. No one may take him seriously but the supernatural creatures were wary. One wrong step and he would give them hell. He was still a demon despite having feelings.

Dipper had a hand out, waving in gestures and the demon knew he wanted a knife.

There was a clench in his chest, hand stopping in midair. “Where’s Mabel?”

He kept his tone even and soft. He couldn’t afford to draw attention to the question or Dipper would learn about what was going on. Dipper was very possessive of Mabel. It was admirable.

Dipper looked up, scowl on his lips and his eyes were slightly distracted. “She stayed back. She told me she wanted to make sure no one was messing with Waddles after he ran into town last week.”

She was good. He gave her that but he knew better. The feeling in his chest tightened and then, as he conjured up the knife in a burst of yellow flames some pressure was released from his chest. He hoped Dipper didn’t notice the way the flames had grown just a bit more than usual. The twins had restricted his magic, once upon a time.

But now the shackles were finally free. He let out a soft sigh, biting his lower lip in worry before passing the knife into the waiting hand.

The contract didn’t have any loopholes he could exploit. But it seemed he wouldn’t need to as Mabel had done something and broke all of it. There were no more terms holding him.

He was now a physical form in the world of Gravity Falls.

He looked at the way Dipper smirked at him before returning to his duties in scaring the Gnomes. He smiled, this was fine. He loved the twins. He wouldn’t tell on Mabel just yet. How lucky they were to be growing apart as they aged. How lucky for him that neither of them could handle emotions.

He had feelings but he also enjoyed a bit of Chaos. He enjoyed the emotions they brought and fed off of it. Sadly, he would not let his twins off the hook so easily. He would bide his time and let them learn the hard way of being so stubborn.

Though, he made a mental note to speak to Mabel about this. He knew she was aware of what she was doing but he was missing a few minor details himself. William Cipher was just a bit possessive of who had decided to touch his things.

Maybe, he would cause his own demise in allowing this to happen but that was fine. He did enjoy a bit of chaos.

He smirked.  
  


* * *

 

_Dipper struggled, one hand grabbing a hold of a broken piece of wood. His other arm looped around Mabel tightly. His breathing was uneven, his body being tugged into the large open rift behind them._

  
_His hand was hurting, the sharp edge of the wood biting into his flesh and cutting it. He had lost his hat in the whole process and now his hair was everywhere. Mabel was clutching him tightly, hoping and praying neither of them let go. He looked up, brown eyes on both his great uncles who were snug and trapped underneath the debris in the basement._

_He turned and locked eyes with a golden one, the golden eye of Bill Cipher._

_Bill was holding the wall, one hand wrapped around a loose cable tightly. His hair was a mess as it revealed the eye patch over his right eye. But there was a determined and burning gaze in his eye. It made Dipper feel better. Bill would save them._

_And then, the eyes hardened and he was jumping. Dipper realized why._

_Something coiled around his ankle, making him gasp as he was pulled harshly. He let out a scream, being tugged straight into the open portal with Mabel in his arms._  
_He extended a hand, seeing Bill’s eye in shock before he crashed into the both of them. The force sent all three of them spiraling into the rift. Bill’s arms tightened around them, a weird twisting feeling before Dipper’s world went black._

 

 


	2. "Don't worry. He's just a little drama queen."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel get sucked into a creepy alternate universe where a weird version of Pacifica Northwest is left to babysit them.

Bill was used to jumping through dimensions. As a being of pure energy it was something similar to rearranging molecules and after millenniums doing it he was used to it. Being ripped through the rift was annoying. He had to stop them for a moment, rearranging everything they were to make it through safely. He felt Dipper go slack and Mabel’s arm unwound before he reached, tugging the kids together in his arms.

  
He couldn’t stop the attack. None of them had actually thought the old portal Ford had dismantled would suddenly build itself. The demon who attempted to possess Mabel was downright amusing.

  
If only it hadn’t caused them all to get thrown into the rift, he would have been fine.

They passed through smoothly, like pushing tooth paste through a small opening. He grunted, landing roughly onto his back as the weight from the twins pressed down on him. He sighed, gazing upwards and into the bright sky. His skin itched.

He already knew this wasn’t their universe. No matter how… similar it felt to his insides. He released the twins, throwing them off and standing to dust himself off. They weren’t worth the trouble but the slight tingle over his left breast made him growl in annoyance.

It had been five years since his defeat at Weirdmageddon and the contract still felt fresh.

He brushed his hair back, pushing his eye patch up to gaze at the world around him. They had landed in a clearing, not the destination the rift had been attempting to pull them through. He recognized the clearing as one rather close to the mystery shack. He could feel the supernatural creatures around them; the humans weren’t too far off and even then they felt similar but—

He blinked. He blinked once more, just to double check before he grinned in absolute amusement (and possibly pleasure because holy shit, this was going to be better than when Ford almost had a heart attack when he learned his journals were burned).

He turned back to the Pines twins and knelt by Dipper, taking his dirty and injured hand and lighting up his flame to clean it up and semi-close it. He had long ingrained into their brains that he did not do things out of kindness. Everything was a deal. He had twisted formalities they had to abide by. If they got into a supernatural mess they got themselves out of it. He would not help them. They learned it the hard way.

Finished, he let the hand drop lazily before feeling a flicker just past his human consciousness. His vessel was by no means human but it was enough to feel constraints. Dipper had made him the vessel and had done well to tack on a few things human. Many of them being blood and the need of showers. As for eating and bathroom breaks? Only if he craved it. He also needed sleep every so often. Unfortunately, the blissful thing he enjoyed destroying could only happen around one of the twins. An accidental requirement Dipper had made when they both added their blood into the ritual.

But what he felt was more for his demonic side that occasionally bled through his mortal vessel. It was a flicker of very, very familiar magic. He hummed. That’s why everything had been so familiar. He sent out one more flicker of magic as a response, this wasn’t his domain, he had no urge to engage into a territorial fight with something so like him.  
Though, the other wouldn’t be much of a fight. He was so emotional and sensitive, it was like his demonic childhood forever. He shook his head free from the thoughts, snapping his fingers and watching the twins jolt up. Dipper smashed his hand into the dirt making him hiss at the pain as Mabel gave a shriek and attacked him.

“Mabel!”

“Is’ okay! I got ya ‘ipper!” She slurred in response. God, the girl was always so amusing.

Dipper held her back, choking off her slurs with more exasperated replies. (“Mabel! Cut it out! You’re spitting all over the place!” “FIST OF JUSTICE!” “Ow!”)

It took a bit before Bill had their complete attention. “Welcome to the land of the living, squirts! How was the trip?”

“God awful.” Mabel responded, rubbing at her eyes and grunting when Dipper went in search of some sort of rag in the girl’s colorful fanny pack. She carried all the medical supplies after all. “What happened? All I remember was taking a shower and then punching something in the face.”

“That was cool.” Dipper remarked, finding a white handkerchief and wrapping it around his hand tightly as it started to bleed again. “I think we fell through the rift. This isn’t the mindscape.” He sent a look over at Bill who was amused to find them both starting to function smoothly again.

“Correct! It seems their initial target was you two. I threw them off your scent for a while. This is a universe I haven’t seen in quite some time.” He leaned back, levitating in the air to think about it for a moment. “I am fonder of my own Gravity Falls. This one is disturbing.”

“Creepy.” Mabel interjected, standing and dusting off her shorts. She lent a hand to her brother who was gazing around in curiosity. He seemed to have caught on more quickly than Mabel as he placed his hands on his hips. “Bill, what universe is this, then? It looks just like the woods outside of the shack.”

Bill hummed in amusement, straightening himself out before gesturing to the path behind him for the two to start walking down. “Oh, that’ll spoil the surprise.”

“Evil mustard.” Mabel hissed, linking arms with Dipper and walking down the rather familiar trail to the Shack.

Bill watched out for their expressions, settling onto the ground to walk after them. The two teenagers stepped over roots and fallen trunks before stopping by the edge of the forest. In front of them was the Mystery Shack but looked startling different to their home.

The small shack didn’t include the new shingles Dipper had ached over all summer. The wood looked fairly rotten and the small little house they had attached to the back after a messy experiment wasn’t there.

Bill knew they were feeling something upset and intervened. “Wanna see the best part?” He shoved them forward, smirking before they reached the front door. Mabel dug her feet into the ground when they approached the entrance and he casually reached over her to knock onto the front door.

There was a tense moment before it opened to reveal a pretty blonde.

“Paz?” Mabel exclaimed in disbelief. Dipper had gone silent, hands grabbing ahold of Mabel instinctively.

The blonde gazed at them in a moment of silence, green eyes widening at their messed up appearances and then at Bill who was the only one grinning widely. “What are you guys doing here? I thought we already sorted out the whole ‘stay-away-creepy-twins!’ thing.” She narrowed her eyes at them. “And your eyes? Gleeful… twins?”

“Gleeful?” They exclaimed in disbelief. Bill shoved them forward. “Whoa, whoa, hold on mustard. What is she talking about, Pacifica right?” Mabel interrupted, not looking pleased and Bill lightly winced. She was the most sensitive about stuff like this. He may have miscalculated.

“I’m Pacifica. And you’re Dipper and Mabel. And… you aren’t Will.” She said, settling her eyes on Bill. “Will is a lot more polite when we meet him.”

Dipper snorted. “Anyone is more polite then Bill.”

He flicked the brunet behind the ear. “Everyone inside the Shack! I have some business to attend to and this girl will take on the role of teaching you. She is quite the Pines.”

“Pines?” Mabel nearly shrieked. She dug her feet into the ground and grabbed Bill by the collar and dragged him down to her eye level. Oh boy, she was pissed. “Bill. Do you remember when I told you how I’m sweet and cuddly? But that I hate jokes that mess with my family and friends?” She smiled softly, her eyes icy cold. Right, this was the shooting star he had watched grow up. She was defensive and protective. “I will hurt you triangle man.”

He put her hands down and shoved them all inside. “All in due time, shooting star. Now then, golden tree.” He smirked as the blonde reacted to the nickname. Her earrings were similar to the blue necklace around Dipper’s neck. “This is Mabel and Dipper Pines.”

“No way.” She said, narrowing her eyes. She folded her hands on her hips. “If I have learned anything in this crazy little town is that never trust people with eye patches. And twins! Never trust twins! I’m calling Stanley to fix this all up!” She turned, about to leave when Bill snapped his fingers, he leaned forward as blue flames filled the hallway of the shack.

“Now, be a nice sport and let me continue. There was a bit of a problem when arriving. I am sure you know of the Journals and all the messy nonsense with the lovely Gleeful twins?”

Pacifica stopped, eyes wide in some sort of contained fear. He hadn’t expected that reaction.

There was a click, getting Bill’s attention. Mabel was rigid, Dipper holding one hand loosely on his belt where he had hidden a pistol while glaring at Bill. He frowned. He knew the threat whenever he saw it. They didn’t like their friends ever being threatened. He growled in annoyance. “I get it.” He snapped, angrily, eye flashing red. “This is Pacifica Northwest, recently moved in for continuing her studies in the environment around Oregon. She has a cousin named Gideon Pines who is a pleasant mix of Shooting Star and Pine tree. Until I find a portal and a way to return to our own home than I entrust you in her care. She.” He jabbed a finger in her direction. “Has a better chance at figuring it out. Get well acquainted while I figure out who dared to attempt to eradicate you.”

He disappeared in a flurry of blue flames while Mabel sighed, patting the air by Pacifica’s head. “Don’t worry. He’s just a little drama queen.”

They spent the next ten minutes attempting to put out the blue flame on Mabel’s sweater.

* * *

  
Will felt the surge of power while attempting to scrub a stain out of his shirt. He lifted his head, staring at Dipper who was laying across from him with a book on supernatural creatures over his head.

“What’s Mabel doing?” He asked softly, looking back down at the shirt in order not to bring too much attention to himself. Dipper was smart; he would see straight through him in an instant if he wasn’t careful.

Dipper looked up momentarily, blue eyes flashing to him in curiosity. “She said she had to help plan out Grenda’s birthday party. Something about a sleepover in a few weeks.”

He gave a slight nod, before saying something for confirmation. Dipper returned to his book after a moment. Will paused, awaiting another surge of magic just to make sure it wasn’t a demon attempting to broach his territory. He was already concerned on the fact a demon had managed to rip through the bubble surrounding Gravity Falls. When there was another surge he looked out in the general direction, eye flashing a deep black in an attempt to see what was lurking.

What he saw made his hands tremble. Oh _fuck_.

He kept in a snarl. Many possibilities ran through his head and none of them were good. He thought about Mabel, not being able to detect her and feeling a pang in his chest at that. Something was starting to cover her presence. He put the shirt down into the bucket of water (He preferred doing things with his hands after all) before dusting himself off, wet hands wetting the front of his slacks. Dipper made a noise of annoyance at that and the dream demon merely flashed him a smile. “Something came up. I think it’ll take me a few hours. Are you okay with that?”

Dipper stared at him, eyes narrowing. “What happened?”

He paused, thinking about how he had been unable to lie to them before but now it didn’t matter. Not when Mabel had broken their deal. “Something finicky entered the mindscape. I need to check it out.”

Something finicky and dangerous to his continuous existence but he kept that part silent.

“It’s just a little meeting of sorts.”

Dipper gave a hum in response. “I’ll be fine. We canceled tonight’s show anyways. Come back quickly.”

He gave a bright smile in response, flicking his hand to quickly drag himself and his vessel into the dark gray world of the mindscape. His own personal mindscape looked like a twisted nightmare, it fit him quite nicely. He quickly secured a place, awaiting the moment the other would arrive. His hands gave nervous twitches. He was always nervous when the other came into his domain. It made him feel weird and emotional. He rested against a broken bench, the wood suspended in air. He crossed his legs, blue eye flashing upwards in time to see the other arriving.

“Well, well, well, well, well! Hah! Even your human vessel looks just like me!”

Will chewed on his bottom lip, looking over the form of the one and only Bill Cipher. Bill wasn’t joking about the vessel. They were nearly identical except for the hair and eye color. “H-hello.” He managed after a moment of silence.

Bill casually pulled a table off from the side to bring himself close. “Quite the toy box ya got here, Will.” The blonde sat down, poking at one of the stuffed bears that wandered too close. It was true. Will had always liked something more demented. After seeing Mabel’s mindscape he had fixed up his own place. But he knew Bill was merely working up to the actual situation.

The blonde narrowed his one eye. “Who is it?”

He tapped his fingers together in anxiety before releasing a large breath. “Don’t know. I don’t know why it brought you through. But it’s been conversing with Mabel.” He flashed to Bill’s eyes for a moment, watching the information sink in.

“You haven’t taken action. Are you contracted?”

“Mabel broke our deal not too long ago. I don’t think she realized it yet.” He brought his legs up to his chest and gave the other demon a hard stare. “You’re contracted.”

Bill snarled. “Unfortunately. I don’t cut the kids any slack. If I’m cursed then I’m taking them with me.” He grinned, a row of bright sharp teeth now visible to Will.

“I don’t either.” He said simply. “I love them but they’re so idiotic.”

“You don’t fare any better.”

He closed his eyes in thought before making a humming noise. “What did your twins decide to do after they graduate from high school? Have they discussed it with you?”

He opened his eyes to see Bill was attempting to see where this was going. “Shooting Star is taking up a career in fashion design with Llama to attempt to make their own line. Pine Tree is attempting to publish his works and adventures after a few courses in a separate school. They told me they would have me stay with Pine Tree.”

“Mabel and Dipper have avoided the topic. Mabel can’t bring herself to talk about it and Dipper wants to research the woods more and create a career out of it. Mabel wants to take their business out of Gravity Falls.” He raised a hand looking at his cuff link in distaste. “Dipper is too oblivious to her feelings. The fallout is coming.”

Bill gave a hum of appreciation. “I don’t understand how you enjoyed those nasty disgusting feelings.”

“It’s sweet. The pain suffocating you even without the hands being around your throat.” He allowed himself a small smile at the thought. “Imagine if they fight? Maybe Mabel will break first.”

Bill gave a laugh, laying down onto the table and staring at the large abyss surrounding them. “Humans should hate you. The most evil within their numbers.”

“I love humans.” Will answered. “And I’m willing to show them the answers if they give me the chance. I don’t trick them. How shameful.” He gave a sniff and a huff of irritation.

“So? Does that mean something is manipulating the girl then?” Bill focused back on their topic.

“Yes. I know she is vaguely aware. What I don’t understand is why it called you back here.”

“It didn’t. It wanted the kids. It was a demon, something small and easily possessed by a bigger idiot. Tried getting Shooting Star and she punched it in the face. Quite amusing.”

Will detected a hint of pride and hid his own smile. He may be the one catering to emotions but he knew Bill could not get rid of the ones he had. “I’ll read into it. Mabel is mine.”

Bill grinned widely, the insane look in his eyes again at the challenge. He sat up, gently leaning up in front of Will’s face. The dream demon didn’t avert his eyes. “I’ve missed this side of you Will. Such a nasty sweetheart. Brings a tear to my eye.”

“I’m sensitive.”

Bill leaned forward, hand brushing against the top of his knees as he hummed. There was a surge of energy, it made Will bite his lip to keep in a whimper. He ducked his head. He hated when Bill did this. It was so uncomfortable. Almost as bad as when he inhabited Dipper and Mabel.

“It’s all still here.” He hissed, barring his teeth as the other’s eye flashed in a flame of blue. “It wouldn’t dissolve. I am a sentiment being.”

“There was once a time where you clung to me to hold me. Where is my adorable Will?”

“Waah!” He covered his face, flushing at the words even when Bill burst out laughing at the reaction. “You’re so mean.”

Bill had laughed, jumping back up to the table. “And? Unlike you, I don’t have feelings to care with!”

Point taken, Will summoned a door, watching the blonde walk up to it easily. He tilted his head to the side in thought. “You cared enough to ask me about the situation before running into it.”

Bill stopped. “Will, don’t forget you are mine as well. A cultivated piece of my energy to get rid of the unnecessary things I was born with as punishment. Nothing but a tiny orb who developed a soul. Hah! As if we have souls!”

“It’s good to see you.” The dream demon said softly, watching the blonde scowl at him. He left in a flurry of blue flames. They had been separated for so long due to a small fight. Will was his own person now and after learning to harness the power Bill had thrown away he refused to give it back. Bill respected that and sent him off to another universe.

He pressed a hand against his chest. “Perhaps its better he chose to ignore you.” He looked back over his shoulder at the darkest part of the mindscape. The place that housed the worst of the worst; the one person Will had cared for more than Bill. “Imagine if he knew what you had done to me.”

He smirked, something evil glinting in his eye. “I would have enjoyed to see your reaction…”

* * *

  
It took a few awkward moments before Pacifica had sat them down in the kitchen and ran upstairs to grab the journals.

Dipper shared a soda with Mabel while he washed out his hand from dirt and wrapped it in gauze Pacifica had placed on the table. It was a little weird to be in a home they hardly recognized.

“I never thought the Mystery Shack could look so…” Mabel frowned, eyebrows furrowing. “Not Mystery Shack-y.”

“It’s kind of creepy that that isn’t Pacifica.” Dipper retied the gauze and took a sip of the soda. Their conversation was cut short as the blonde came back down with the infamous journal three and pink unicorn notebooks.

She flushed, “They’re Gideon’s. He likes to write in cute things when it comes to research. Something about character.”

“I don’t know how I feel about that.” Mabel admitted as they circled around the table.

Pacifica released the journal with a frown to Dipper who gave a small smile and thumbed through it. He expected to see the usual scribbles he had before but was thrown for a loop when instead he saw neat writing. He frowned, cracking it open and flipping to the page he was most familiar with.

The Gnomes page didn’t have the messy scrawl except for a large “TOFU” under weakness. He gave her a look and she shrugged. “I was eating when I realized the gnomes wanted to make Gideon their king.”

“Oh, you’re a vegan?” Mabel asked as the girl gave a soft nod.

“Vegetarian, actually. My parents are tree huggers and all that Jazz. Kind of rubbed off on me.” She turned to look at Dipper who was flipping through with a strange look.

“What? Is it not helpful? The guy said it would help.”

“No, yeah, it’s great and really well worded. It’s just...” He pursed his lips. “Not like the journal I’m used to. The Author seems really calm and collected.” He flipped to the end where two types of writing was seen. He assumed it was Pacifica’s and Gideon’s. He stopped at the wheel of Bill. “Hey. This is Bill, right?”

“No, that’s Will. He’s a weird demon guy who cries a lot. I let him help me braid my hair when he has free time.” Paz smiled, pointing at the small drawing in the corner. “Will has to be summoned and he said he was banished from Gravity Falls by someone. He kind of just hangs around the Gleeful twins now. And this is really, really weird. You guys are identical except for the eyes. They have blue eyes.”

“What are they like?” Mabel asked, taking a look at the symbols on the wheel. She leaned her head on Dipper’s shoulder, blowing a raspberry. They were used to getting into strange situations but this one definitely took the cake.

“Uhm, I mean…” Pacifica placed her fingers together in a nervous twitch. Dipper raised a curious eyebrow at that. Taking a good look at her he realized she was dressed in a white tank with some shorts and sandals. On her ears were a pair of yellow colored pine tree earrings. At least he understood why Bill had called her that. “See, they were really upset when we tried to stop their plans a few years ago and since then they kind of try to repeatedly make our life difficult. This place is owned by their uncle Stanley, actually. He was good friends with my parents and offered me a place to live here a few summers ago.”

The twins stiffened at the mention of their Great Uncle. He was being introduced as Stanley. He traded a silent look with Mabel who had instead rested her hand on his leg.

“However, Bud, Gideon’s dad, ended up taking up the shack for Stanley when he found the twins. This is secondhand story, by the way, I don’t the details but we spent a lot of time trying to figure them out. They’re… kind of creepy.” She looked a little embarrassed to admit that and even ashamed. He assumed it was because they looked much alike.

Dipper decided to change the subject. “Do you know the author of the journals?”

She paused, green eyes wide in wonder. “No.” she breathed.

Oh no. That meant Stanford never returned. He pursed his lips; he would need to ask Bill a few more questions. “Uh, okay. Here’s what I think. Dream demons are able to transport themselves between dimensions. Mostly between the mindscape and our world. But there is an infinite amount of dimensions. When we got pulled through I think it was intentionally trying to bring us to a different location. But it failed when Bill got involved. I need some more information in the dimensions in order to figure this out.”

His brain hurt. He enjoyed the thrill of dimensions but he already had his fill from his previous encounters with them. He knew Mabel felt the same by the groan. She turned in her seat, tossing herself into his lap as he raised the book in order to avoid her hitting it. “Figures! And I had a cute date! Instead Bill messes it up with him dimension junk! I’m gonna hit him.”

“You are not going to hit him.” He corrected, putting the book on her face and watching her push it away in amusement. “What do you know about dimensions and portals?”

Pacifica was watching them strangely and snapped to attention at the question. “Not much. Will told me a little bit about it a few years ago. Uhm.” She tapped her chin in thought. “Something similar to alternate universes and different people living there. He said he had seen a lot in his life or existence actually. I think you’d have more luck asking him about it.”

“Hah! A sweet Bill? Let’s do it! Maybe I can make them identical sweaters and take-“ Mabel gasped loudly, turning to Pacifica with wide eyes. “Please tell me you have a camera I can borrow.”

The blonde stared at them once more, as if processing something before giving a smirk. Dipper gave a small smile. He knew she had probably come to terms with them and the power of Mabel could overpower everything. He nudged Mabel off of him as she followed Pacifica further in. He watched them leave, looking back at the journal and sighed. He couldn’t shake the feeling they were playing into the hands of something evil. As prepared as they were to fight he couldn’t stand the thought of Mabel getting hurt. He tapped his feet onto the ground while gazing at the information filled page.  
He looked at the other unicorn notebooks and decided he would need to start educating himself on this universe if they were going to survive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing Mabel and Will. Here is the first chapter to the installment and i hope you guys like it. I'm not sure if you'll like how I toned down the twins as opposed to how people write them as very, very creepy. Gideon will be introduced soon and he is a bit of a mix between Dipper and Mabel. Pacifica has more of Dipper's personality but is sweet in her own way. The twins are still evil but since Will is a bit of a good influence by distracting them. He has his own secrets that still prove how much of a demon he is inside.  
> My Tumblr username is Sexysemefish if anyone is interested? Thank you for the comment. I was actually thinking of just not continuing. Means a lot to me.


	3. “It’s about to be used to kick your butt!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel can already feel the headache coming. Strange, they never thought they would get annoyed of themselves.

Will continued to mutter to himself as he finally slipped through the mindscape to reach back to where he felt Dipper’s presence. He twitched just a bit at the nervous feeling that started to spread into his stomach. Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to let Mabel continue with her plan but he desperately craved the fallout. He knew it would be delightful if things continued the way he wanted. He finally found them, and quickly he passed himself through the barrier between the mindscape and the world of ‘reality’.

 

He watched silently, seeing Dipper seated across from his twin sister in their living room. They were playing with a few Tarot cards. He made a small noise of discomfort. He knew they had enhanced abilities of psychics, probably the reason he was just a bit more attached to them.

 

 “Hello Will.” Mabel said softly, something in her gaze making him feel uneasy. He couldn’t feel her like he could feel Dipper. It was uncomfortable. As a side thought he looked at her, feeling the flicker of his magic as he enhanced his view. She was obscured in a black aura; it looked like tar, slopping from her ankles and staining the perfect white carpet. He blinked, quickly getting rid of it and took a seat onto the ground near them. He could have taken the couch but he needed to ponder a few things in his mind.

 

“You’ve returned later than I anticipated.” Dipper said, flipping a few cards over to Mabel, who frowned at him. “How did your little meeting go?” He asked observing his reactions.

 

Will hummed. He wringed his hands together, a nervous tick that didn’t go unnoticed. He winced knowing they hated it when he wasn’t completely direct with them. “There’s been a recent development.” He said very softly. He kept his eyes glued onto the carpet underneath them. It was a dark brown color. Their home was something out of a very pretty modern household. It looked sweet on the outside yet it housed the dark aura of evil twins. Well, not necessarily evil, more like misunderstood.

 

“Someone has been disturbing the ancient barriers and angered someone. They are…” He pursed his lips in thought of how to describe Bill. “Well, not angry. But they caused a tear in the dimension.” He made a motion with his hand. “He wants me to advise you on the situation since it seems to relate to you. He is being polite. This is not his territory and he does not want to disturb anything set here with his presence.”

 

This made them both stop. He glanced at Mabel before moving on to Dipper.

 

“A tear in the dimension?” Dipper muttered, a spark in his eyes that brought Will a shiver of anticipation. He didn’t miss the way Mabel’s eyes had darkened, her hands lightly clenching over the white table cloth. Dipper didn’t notice, awaiting his answer.

 

“Yes.” He said timidly. “Usually we have trouble when we cross through the mindscape and the… ‘Reality’ created here. Since I am bound here with a physical form its easier for me.” He paused, pursing his lips wondering if he should mention the consequences if a tear in dimensions was kept open and repeated. It was dangerous for both their worlds and those around them. He knew Bill once attempted to rip it all up in an effort to control his Gravity Falls. “Dimensions are separated by a fine line and the mindscape has the ability to intertwine them together. To cross you split in the mindscape and follow through. But it’s a dangerous process. He is only one of the few that can manage this with few repercussions. Even so, he avoids doing it often. Actually, we all would rather avoid it.”

 

“Who is he?” Dipper asked, finally giving the dream demon his full attention.

 

“Umm well… in human terms, I guess you might call him my brother. Well, it's more like… He would be my father but… ewww.” He explained while shuddering. The thought of calling Bill Cipher father was a little revolting and rather terrifying. He would prefer saying they were brothers.

 

“A brother?” Mabel breathed, her blue eyes widening at the implications.

 

Will flinched. He didn’t want them thinking they could trick Bill. Bill was the master of the mind. He knew exactly how to tear people apart if needed. “Believe me when I say he is dangerous.” His voice deepened slightly, something he knew the twins would pick up on. “I asked him to withhold judgement until we figured out what caused this mess. He is the master of the mind and will not hesitate to invoke his fury if he is angered.”

 

Bill didn’t have emotions that stopped him from torturing humans. He believed them to be disgusting while Will loved them.

 

“Why are we barely learning of this brother now?” Dipper questioned, leaning his chin onto the palm of his hand.

 

“We live in separate dimensions for a reason.” He whispered, averting his eyes lightly. “Our history is quite personal.”

 

There was a heavy silence. Will tensed, hoping they didn’t push any further **.** He could refuse; he would rather refuse. But if he did they would learn that the deal was broken. He peeked at Mabel, seeing a strange glint in her eyes.

 

“But that’s not… not the reason I wanted to tell you.” He hoped he could break the conversation right now. He stood, pacing around the room while refusing to look at them in fear of bursting into tears for having to lie to them if they pressed for more information. “There are many alternate universes that could form from a fork in the road of choices. But to create a new universe it needs to be a very important choice. Such as, a universe where you chose not to summon me. Or you decided to live in a different place instead of Gravity Falls.”

 

He held his breath, hearing a sound of understanding from them. He turned, peeking through his bangs to see they both had decided to drop the brother discussion for now. “There are many universes revolved around us. But there are prominent universes that we all come from. The original sort of Gravity Falls. That is the one my brother comes from.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “But something pulled him through and he didn’t come alone.”

 

“Wait, so this brother of yours is here?” Mabel asked, just slightly concerned.

 

“Yes. I went to speak with him. He told me he brought along the Pines twins.”

 

He held his breath, only hearing the clock ticking in the background. The outburst was instant.

* * *

He was laying down on the couch with Journal 3 held above him when Bill arrived in a burst of blue flames. Extravagant as always, he singed the carpet. He chewed on the pen in his mouth, flicking his eyes over to the demon who looked peeved. “What’s up?”

 

“Idiotic things.” Bill hissed, turning and sitting down on the edge of the couch to look at him. “What did you find?”

 

“It’s kind of weird.” He began, spitting out the pen in order to speak more clearly. “This looks like Great Uncle Ford’s journal but it…” He paused, making a motion with his hand and having the book close shut on him. He frowned, sitting up and feeling Bill take up the seat beside him. “There **'** s no Ford here or Stan. Actually, Pacifica lives alone with her cousin and his father. This is the Mystery Shack but it’s not our shack. What is up with this place?”

 

Bill gave a silent hum, holding a hand out for the journal. It was only through years of practice that he handed it over without an ounce of hesitation. The blonde gazed down at the pages, his gaze hardening until he tapped on one corner of the page. “This is written by Sixer. Just not the one you are used to. This guy was a joke, hah!” He grinned, a little feral before snapping the book shut and passing it over. “We may be stuck here for a while, Pinetree. I talked with the version of me in charge of this dimension and he's working out the kinks. I have some business to attend to if we're going to be stuck here. Heck, I haven’t been in this realm for eons!”

 

Dipper gave a snort, leaning back up against the demon in order to look through the different pages again. “I understand needing to stay here for a while but I want to ask you some questions. That thing tried to bring me and Mabel here which means we're in some kind of danger, right? Is this a thing we have to solve on our own or are can we rely on you?”

 

There was a stretch of silence, one he wasn’t unfamiliar with. Bill always had to process things in different ways before answering. “No, I will offer assistance. I am not letting you dance around on unfamiliar grounds. That being said I would prefer it if you stayed somewhere my idiotic other self can watch you.”

 

Dipper peered at him, frown on his lips. “Bill, you know we can handle ourselves if we need to.”

 

“Yes. But I have to do some diving between universes and it takes a bit more power stretching myself thin.” He turned and poked Dipper on the nose, making him scowl. “Besides, he is more versed in sharing knowledge with you. Unlike me, he likes humans. Can you believe that? Disgusting.”

 

Dipper batted his hand away, looking back at the pages with a small smile. From what Pacifica told him earlier it was a total reversal switch. The Gleeful twins were known stars in the town of Gravity Falls and had one of the best magic shows around. She indulged his questions until it came to mentioning the scarier things. They were there when the twins summoned the crazy dream demon Will Cipher and enslaved him.

 

“So, this demon that got enslaved by the twins. Can you tell me more about that?”

 

There was a tense moment and he almost thought Bill was going to brush him off again. It would have sparked an argument. Dipper wanted answers if they were going to be stuck here and he wasn’t letting Bill be a cryptic asshat.

 

“Will is a dream demon and like this place is, he's reversed. He is one of the most harmful demons to humans despite being the most loving.” Bill showed teeth, almost snarling. “While I can break the mind he can break their will. Hah, get it? Their _Will_? Hah."

 

He gave Bill a light shove at the crappy joke. That actually made sense. Bill had always been attuned to him. Dipper thought with his mind and often made decisions based on it. Mabel was the opposite as she hugged things out and wore her heart at her sleeve. It was almost impossible to break her will but Dipper knew that against a demon who was made for that, it would be difficult. Anything related to Bill would be an absolute pest.

 

“Is it a contract?”

 

Bill hummed thoughtfully at the question as Dipper gazed at his forearm that held a single black inked triangle. He had a few scattered around his body along with Bill’s wheel on his back. Mabel had an eye on the back of her neck and a scatter of triangles and occasional tribal marks from learning magic with Bill. They wore the signs of being contracted to a demon on their skin. In return Bill had a scar along his left breast in the shape of their symbols.

 

“I don’t think it was. It was the children being manipulative to a trusting demon. But Will was semi smart about it. He has a body now, despite being terrified of his finger nails growing. It was a deal.”

 

Dipper made a noise of confirmation. A deal was powerful in its own way but a contract was definitely the most taboo and hated among demons. Dipper knew; everything they encountered always looked at his marks with growls and snarls.

 

There was a quick chatter before a door closed and Mabel poked her head out from the stairs. She smiled big before tossing herself on top of Dipper. In surprise he tossed the book, nailing Bill in the face who snarled and kicked them both off of the couch with a rough kick.

 

“Ow! What the hell?”

 

“KARMA IS REAL, BILL!”

 

“Hah! I can prove that to be false! Do you know how many humans I screwed? I should be top of that bitches list!”

 

Dipper sighed, sitting up as Mabel immediately entered her arguing mode. He usually enjoyed watching these as Mabel could go on for hours and frustrate Bill who sometimes couldn’t tell if she truly believed the myths she was saying or only did it to frustrate him, but now wasn’t the time.

 

“Draw, come on. What do you got?” He interrupted, tugging at Mabel’s sweater and making her fall back with an ‘oomph.’ She grinned at him, folding her legs under her.

 

“Welp, Pacifica is easy to talk to after a while. She just left to pick up her cousin Gideon and tell him about the situation.” Her eyes sparkled. They had learned earlier in their lives that if they wanted information all they had to do was send in Mabel. Nothing beats the power of Mabel. “Pacifica came to visit Gideon for the first time when she was twelve and they found the third journal of the author. After that, they got wrapped up in the creepy business of Gravity Falls. The Mabel from this dimension was apparently in love with Gideon and ya know, all that stuff we did. Only Pacifica kicked her butt, which still…” She frowned. “I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

 

“The Gleeful twins fell off the radar after a while. Pacifica says there was a falling out with their uncle before he was banned from Gravity Falls. They have the second journal and just kind of pulled away from everyone after Stanley left.” She seemed a little distraught and Dipper knew she was thinking of their own Great Uncle’s.

 

He snapped his head up at Bill. “Please tell me you told them we are fine.”

 

The demon grinned. “Relax Kid, I was just gonna let Sixer light himself on fire before interrupting.”

 

Mabel punched his knee. “Bill.”

 

“Kidding! Kidding! Man, lighten up!”

 

Dipper ignored them as he leafed through the pages again. It seemed they really had only one choice at this point. They would need to talk to themselves. He recognized the pages that had the layout of the portal and knew there had to be one somewhere. He had taken a look around the shack and noticed there was no vending machine hiding a secret entrance. If the author of the journal was still Stanford then it would be with the twins. They could repair it and then cross through that way. Bill could probably help them do it too.

 

“I think…” He started, cutting off their argument. His finger played with the edge of the book. “We might need to meet the Gleeful twins. From the way the book is made the portal is still here. Stanford is still related to the twins which means they probably know where it is. If we can work out a deal and work together we can probably get home.”

 

He frowned, giving a huff and looking at Bill because they all knew it wouldn’t be easy. There was a reason the portal was dismantled shortly after Ford returned.

 

Bill suddenly stood still, head snapping off to the side as his eyes turned a pitch black. “Kid, the rift had been destroyed ages ago.” He leaned forward and they both recognized this as Bill going into a thinking mode. He muttered to himself in a language they couldn’t understand. “The portal isn’t what brought you here though.” He mumbled.

 

Mabel frowned. “But that’s what we fell through. There isn’t another way to make a rift, is there?”

 

“I made that thing, Star. Give me the journal.” He slid off the couch and took the pen Dipper had been chewing on before tearing out a blank page and scribbling onto it. “It tricked me. The stupid bitch tricked me into thinking we hit the portal. Here’s how it works. The mindscape is my domain, and the mindscape is what ties the universe. The portal is another way to work around the mindscape. Basically, with the portal you don’t need to cross the mindscape to get into other dimensions. Also works the opposite way, it can take you directly into the mindscape, hence why I wanted it. But it is very dangerous. A terrible method of transportation.” He sketched a bit more. “It is made using human mathematics and human technology, therefore it is one of the most useful ways to create a rift. Activate it and you make the universe unstable. It’s perfect for what I had planned.”

 

The twins scowled at that but let him continue. Bill was talking a lot and for once it wasn’t just to hear himself speak.

 

“But what dragged us through didn’t use the portal. The only way it could had thrown us into this place accurately is if it already had a portal connecting. But it didn’t. The only portal that exists here has been under tight lock and key. Dismantled and thrown into the mindscape. The portal makes a rift. What we fell through was a tear.”

 

“There’s a difference?” Mabel asked softly, her eyes hard and serious at the topic of conversation.

 

Bill stared at the markings he had made, squinting. “Yes. A tear is only dangerous if it is opened for long periods of time. It doesn’t necessarily cause instability. It only drags other universes too close, bypassing the mindscape and breaking them apart. The rift does the same but it also creates holes within the barriers. Jeez, this stuff couldn’t fit into your tiny heads even if you tried.”

 

“There is a point here. I’m sensing a point.” Dipper said, seeing the golden eye flash at him in annoyance.

 

“There are only a handful of demons that can create tears and even less who can actually do so in the realm of existence. Something tried to play it off as a rift instead. It’s almost funny how stupid it is. Too bad they have to deal with me now. Here. Meet with Will and tell him this. That fucktard probably didn’t realize it either.”

 

Before they could comment Bill was gone.

 

Mabel blew a raspberry. “He’s just as bad as you when he gets a lead.”

 

Dipper elbowed her and looked down at the piece of paper in his hands with a frown. He recognized a few of the equations Bill had written done but knew if he wanted to understand it he would need to go through his old books for a refresher. “I’m glad he shared it with us. This is a trio mission.”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence as he attempted to work through the symbols. Mabel broke it first. “You know, I feel like we should be more nervous about meeting the alternate versions of ourselves.”

 

He looked at her, seeing her frown and mirroring it. “Yeah. You’re right.” They stared at each other till Mabel got to her feet.

 

“Welp! I’m going to snoop around, be right back Dippin-dots!”

 

He waved her off, amused at how used to these situations they were. She was right, they should be more concerned but neither of them really found it in them to care. They had been through too much shit to actually be scared of meeting themselves.

* * *

Pacifica had seen a lot of strange things ever since she began visiting Gravity Falls but this one took the cake.

 

Mabel was on top of a chair laughing hysterically while Dipper grabbed her by the waist, lifting her easily over his shoulder and then tossing her onto the couch.

 

From behind her Gideon touched her shoulder gently as she stared. She had to remind herself that these weren’t the Gleeful’s but it was still really weird. They were so close and… normal…

 

“Mabel! You can’t do that!” Dipper scolded as Pacifica shook her head and walked into the Mystery Shack. It was getting late and it took longer than she thought to explain the situation to Gideon. He was still wary at the thought of another Mabel living there but Pacifica had reassured him that the girl was actually pretty cool.

 

“Hey guys.” She greeted, waving as Gideon poked his head out to really see them for himself.

 

Dipper looked up, brown eyes falling onto Gideon in an instant. He was tense, leaning over Mabel who took the pause as an advantage to smack him with the journal.

 

She was using the journal as a _weapon_.

 

“I’m bored, Dipper! Unless we find a way back home so I can meet the guy of my dreams then I will do as I please! And oh.” She paused, sitting up to look at Pacifica with a warm smile. Pacifica looked at Gideon who had frozen as well, probably still not 100% okay with seeing Mabel. “Hi! Welcome back!”

 

She nudged at Dipper, sitting down correctly and then glaring at Dipper who sat down as well, taking the journal from her hands with a pointed look. It continued, both of them refusing to back down till Mabel punched his shoulder.

 

“This is my cousin, Gideon.” She gestured to the younger teenager who stood a little awkwardly. His hands were lightly clenched fighting off the urge to probably say what was directly on his mind. Pacifica nudged him with her foot, glaring at him to be polite before he let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“Oh jeez, fine. Hi. I don't want to have anything to do with this.” He threw up his hands, glaring back at the blonde who crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t give me that look. What was the first thing I told you when you got here? Leave me out of the weird mysteries if they involve the twins!”

 

“Not like I can turn them away when a demon is glaring at me!” She hissed in annoyance, thinking they had discussed this enough outside of the house.

 

“Dude! You turned away Dipper when he asked for help! Even called him the worst! Where’s all that power now?” Gideon snapped.

 

“It’s about to be used to kick your butt!” Pacifica hissed.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Mabel suddenly said, throwing her hands up. “Yeah, hi there! Mabel Pines here.” She emphasized the Pines, eyes staring at the way Gideon had flinched away from her. “We want to get out of your hair as much as you do. So, let’s talk business first and then we can leave.”

 

Pacifica huffed, not really feeling like dealing with Gideon in one of his tantrums but knowing they had to. They couldn’t just let these two run wild in Gravity Falls. So what if Gideon wanted to put the twins behind them. They couldn’t do that even if they wanted to! They still received the occasional glare from Dipper when they were in the same vicinity. The both of them hated each other’s guts and Pacifica had less luck with Mabel. With the years she had suddenly withdrawn and tossed her nose up at her like she reeked. It was like they were twelve all over again. At least Gideon had been more enthusiastic then. Something in her chest suddenly tightened; a moment of distress that she knew was something akin to losing her best friend.

 

“Pacifica—!” Gideon started but then Dipper’s voice broke through.

 

“We don’t have good history with you either, Gideon. Hear us out, the sooner we go home the better.” His eyes were warm, but something cold that made Pacifica notice the way he had unconsciously reached for Mabel, taking her hand within his. “We have a family we want to return to and I have read your notes in the journal. You’re pretty smart and I think you can help us out with this.”

 

Gideon frowned, arms crossed over his chest before walking closer and giving in. He was resigned, looking tired and the blonde felt a surge of guilt.

 

“No funny business, Gleeful.”

 

“Dipper. Just call me Dipper.” The brunet remarked, moving the Journal out into the open and pulling out a ripped page that was scattered with notes. “Let’s trade notes and see how we go from there. Sound good? We have our own plans and want to run it by you.”

 

Mabel watched the interaction, her happiness dimming for a moment.

 

Pacifica watched them, seeing the way their hands stayed together. For a moment she felt that strange feeling from when she saw them the first time. Wondering how they could be put together so good, leaning on each other and still willing to investigate. If she had been taken from home she would have been terrified.

 

Now she could see how they coped. They coped with each other. She looked at Gideon, sitting down beside him and hoping he couldn’t see the way she had curled in on herself. She remembered a time where they had held hands and faced the unknown together. She remembered when they had both been excited over the supernatural. Now he wouldn’t face it and ignored it just like his dad Bud. She shoved the thoughts away. She was happy that he was going to leave this town. His happiness always came first to her. But sometimes she missed how close they used to be.

* * *

Mabel woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. She blinked away the unicorns of her dreams and turned over, away from the voice and into the soft and fluffy pillow. “Mystery later. Sleep now.”

 

“Mabel.” She heard Dipper hiss. She almost wanted to continue to ignore him in order to get a few more hours of sleep before groaning and giving in. She flopped onto her back, raising her hands to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

 

“What do you want?” She slurred, blinking and narrowing her eyes at the bright light. They had been allowed to sleep in the living room the night before and looking around she realized Dipper had picked up his stack of blankets and had them folded on top of the couch. He wasn’t dressed though, and his hair still looked like a birds nest.

 

“Someone’s here.” He said sternly.

 

She was confused before she heard a hiss from Pacifica saying to hurry their butts upstairs. Dipper dragged her quickly, having no problem tossing her over his shoulder and she wondered why he didn’t just do that to begin with.

 

They made it to the top in time to hear the door open. Dipper let her down gently as she rubbed at her eyes sleepily and adjusted her tank top that had gone skewed during her sleep. Her hair was a mess and her mouth felt dry. There were a sore feeling in her thighs from previous running adventures. Dipper yawned as well, using the hand that was bandaged. Mabel stared, used to seeing wounds on her brother but still feeling concerned for them.

 

“What are you doing here?” Pacifica sounded outright shocked and it brought them to attention. Despite just waking up they were still well versed to fight. They had gotten into bad situations before that had required them to be ready in a beats notice. She nudged Dipper over, leaning her face over the edge to gaze down the familiar stairs.

 

Pacifica was wearing some small shorts and a loose tank top and Mabel thought she looked adorable. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail and her earrings had been removed. It was almost weird to see Pacifica in such a normal state. Her Paz was ready for anything and she even slept with her hair perfect. This Pacifica looked disheveled and obviously not ready for any kind of visitors. It was such a contrast Mabel felt a pang. It was like seeing someone who was her best friend in the flesh but not in the inside.

 

There was a muffled response on the other end and Pacifica snapped out of it; she glared. “I’m not in the mood, jerk. Answer or I’m shutting the door in your face.”

 

Well, at least her annoyed state was the same.

 

“Let us in, Paz.”

 

“You can’t call me that.” She declared, her eyes narrowing and Mabel felt a pang to go down and help out her friend. Dipper was the one who scared off possible suitors while Mabel made them uncomfortable. They were the perfect combo. But Dipper had suddenly gone still, leaning closer to her in order to whisper.

 

“Mabel. That voice.”

 

“We know you have someone here and we want to meet them.”

 

Oh. _Oh_. Mabel realized it when that voice spoke. She would recognize it anywhere after all. It was her twin brother’s voice.

 

She turned, getting to her feet and climbing down the stairs and alerting Pacifica of their presence. She waved, giving a reassuring smile and climbing down to view the two.

 

It was…scary. Something in her stomach dropped at the twin pair of blue eyes that stopped to look at her.

 

She stared at the one who wore Dipper’s face. He had on a long coat, hair brushed to reveal his big dipper birth mark. But she knew in an instant that it wasn’t her brother. Her brother didn’t have such a cold gaze in his eyes. He was always warm underneath his dorky exterior. She swallowed, taking a look at the other girl and felt her hands clench. She knew that this Mabel was just like her Gideon.

 

Her hair was long, hidden behind a hair band that had a familiar blue amulet. She had on a dress covered by her own coat. Her makeup was thick and reminded her of the Pacifica from her home. She almost oozed an aura of snobby.

 

“Well! This is going in our book of ‘things that shouldn’t happen but totally did!’ It’s in its fifth volume. Pfft.” She tried to hide her nervousness with simple talk. A hand restedon her shoulder, making her jump before seeing the reassuring smile of her brother. She felt better instantly. As long as she had Dipper she could get through this.

 

“It seems he wasn’t lying.” Not-Mabel said, her eyes on Dipper. They remained emotionless if not a little disgusted. “Well, this makes everything easier, doesn’t it, brother?” She looked towards her Dipper that was still gazing at them in an analyzing sort of way.

 

“Uh, it's way too early for this.” Pacifica sighed, stepping back to allow the Gleeful twins inside. “You guys can go get dressed and then tell them about what happened or whatever.”

 

The night before they had stayed up late discussing theories and different plans to return home. There most logical option was to go to the Gleeful twins and inspect the things that they had. They wanted to leave before whatever had tried to drag them here turned its attention back on them.

 

Mabel went ahead, picking up her stuff from the floor and grabbing her clothes from yesterday. She had discarded her sweater, tugging on her jeans and combed her hair out. She slipped on her boots, waiting for Dipper to finish up as well. They arrived, still poorly dressed, but more comfortable than whatever sleepwear they were in.

 

Pacifica didn't have a chance to change yet and was sitting disgruntled at the kitchen table.

 

“Here’s what I have.” Dipper started, forgoing information in order to drag out the notes from the previous night. He didn’t bring the journal because Pacifica and Gideon had seemed wary about it to begin with. He did pause as he gazed at the Gleeful twins who looked bored. He was a little pale, still not adjusting to this right. “Actually. Geez. This is pretty anticlimactic.”

 

“Please don’t.” Mabel started, grinning as she climbed onto the counter. She was used to this set up; calm and forgiving and having an eagle eye of the area. “Whenever you say that shit goes to hell.”

 

“We want to ask some stuff about your uncle and if possible, we want to see Will.”

 

The Gleeful twins turned, Not-Mabel leaning in to whisper in Dipper’s ear. Ugh, Mabel was not liking her.

 

“Will was the one who told us about this mess. He said it was an accident on your end and that the demon that accompanied you was his brother.”

 

Mabel stared, surprised. “What? I thought he was an alternate version, like you two.”

 

“Will said brother.” Dipper Gleeful said, his arms crossed over his chest and giving her an icy look. She almost wanted to poke him in the forehead to get rid of the look. She shook her head, rubbing between her eyes.

 

“Whatever, not like the first time he withheld information.” Dipper said, frowning at them and dropping the page of equations that Bill had given them the night before. “We need to talk to him.”

 

Mabel’s counterpart moved forward, a cool smile on her lips. “How similar are our realities? We would like to have some information in return for…” She gestured to the notebook. “…Help.”

 

Mabel Pines, and god damn it, she didn’t want to look at this sly counterpart and call her Mabel all the time, leaned forward on her knees as her brother moved back with a shrug. “Here’s how it goes, this is not our universe, and therefore we don’t want to deal in the icky business of repercussions. If you don’t know the answers you find out yourself. We aren’t giving it away unless it’s a fair deal, and trust me. We know fair deals.”

 

Her brother messed with his hair, “I’m with Mabel. We deal with Bill Cipher on a daily basis and the guy is a total push over with deals. Don’t make deals you can’t even give fair offers for.”

 

And just like that, in the span of two minutes they had made enemies of the Gleeful twins.

 

There was a pop, someone suddenly appearing in the kitchen and startling the whole group.

 

Mabel stared at the guy who looked identical to Bill but held a wavering confidence. His blue eyes flickered around all five of them before he gave a small polite smile.

 

“Hello, I’m Will Cipher.” He gave a curt bow, one that made Mabel give a whistle at because damn, Bill couldn’t pull off that much sincerity if he tried. “I apologize for the situation you are in. I feel it may be my fault. I will do whatever is necessary to return you to your reality.”

 

“Oh, I think I like him.” Mabel said, cupping her face and shooting Dipper a wide smile. Dipper was still staring in confusion.

 

“Ew Mabs no, don't date the dream demons.” He said easily as Will blushed at the implications.

 

“What terrible timing Will.” Other Dipper said, and wow, she needed a name for them. She hated this!

 

“Mhmm, annoying.” Mabel Gleeful remarked hatefully.

 

“But no worries. We did come for another reason. We cannot have you two running amok in this town. We have a reputation and having such… drastic counterparts talking to people could be disastrous. Therefore, we will have you stay at the tent.” Dipper Gleeful said, nonchalant.

 

Pacifica, who had been mostly silent at this point finally spoke. “Hold on a moment, big shot. You can’t go deciding things like that. If you guys so much as try anything on them I will-!”

 

“Please, since when were you so passionate, Pacifica?” Gleeful snapped back, lips curled in a snarl. Mabel reeled back at the hateful way he spoke. It terrified her for a moment and she couldn’t stop jumping down about ready to punch him in the shoulder when someone grabbed her arm.

 

Her own brother was watching the interaction hatefully. “It’ll be fine Pacifica.” He said softly, voice gentle and a bright comparison to the Gleeful Dipper. “We can handle this. Thanks for your help, we really would have been in trouble if you didn’t help us out.” Mabel saw his peaceful and warm smile and wasted no time in intertwining their fingers together.

 

“Okay! Let’s get this over with! I know Grunkle Stan is gonna be a jerk to Waddles if we don’t get back soon!” She fist pumped, grinning before she ended up punching one of the Gleeful twins instead. The steady hand within her owns tightened, as if understanding what she was feeling and calming her down.

 

“Very well.” Mabel Gleeful said, getting to her feet and pushing her hair over one shoulder. “We are going to have _so_ much fun.” She sang cheerily, eyes firmly betraying the warmth she played.

 

Mabel tightened her grasp and gave a wide smile. “Uh-huh! It’s gonna be wonderful!”

 

_Bring it, bitch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to theawesomechibi for editing this, so many mistakes I would never have noticed!  
> Thank you for commenting and being really great. I'm psyched to get this story on the road and have it flow more often now that I am on Summer break!  
> I have planned nicknames for the characters in Reverse falls and will be clearing up the confusion on the names between the two sets of Dipper's and Mabel's. There will still be confusion but i will explain it thoroughly when it gets there. Everything is dependent on whose point of view the piece is set in.


End file.
